Breaking Reality
by Duckguy
Summary: Error is on the rise as a young hacker, but as he sees his home get eaten away by code gone wrong, he knows he has to stop this. Getting expelled out of his team, he unites with another "rebel", Ghost, who has had the same experience. The two work together and assemble a "dream team" - composed of cogs, toons, and themselves - to find an 'eternal patch' to stop hacking forever.
1. Introduction to Breaking Reality

There are multiple plots in Breaking Reality. The story doesn't start out with the main plot at all. But we like to take things one step at a time. We're stepping into the pool with the bar and the steps, not just diving straight in. We think that the story will be stronger that way.

This story is a collaboration between four people, one of them being myself. So you may see noticeably different ways of story styles. But we try our best to stay true to the story the whole way.

Breaking Reality is rated K+ for infrequent language usage and other mild stuff most audiences won't be concerned about. But if you're under 13 or don't enjoy these things, proceed with caution. You have been warned.

Have fun reading! We have put our all into this, so I hope you enjoy. :3

Duckguy


	2. Prologue

**Chapter has been edited to show the right text.**

The colors faded more and more the closer she got to the end of Tenor Terrace.

To Brittany it looked like the brightness was leaking out of the scenery and the sky itself. Like bright paint being washed away and replaced in greyscale. And those were just where the Cogs hadn't already converted the shops to their own use.

All in all, maybe two or three empty shops still remained. The rest had been absorbed in quick succession.

As she walked down the street she had to continually move around the scattered remnants of the battles, . The Toons had tried rather valiantly to keep a hold on the Terrace, but they ultimately had to retreat. Donald's Dreamland had fallen in similar fashion. They had fought tooth and nail against the robots, but the Cogs had had the upper hand with their new tactics.

The pieces seemed to be from the Toons' own strategies. Luring Toons into a trap and quickly hitting them with a strange new blaster.

Toons hit by this new blaster were left frozen where they stood. They were not saddened, but rendered completely helpless and unable to flee. Most of the afflicted were captured after every battle was said and done, but those recovered from the field proved hard to treat. It was said that Loony Labs scientists had to use intense and undisclosed methods to free the victims.

What had happened to those who were taken, no one could say.

Brittany did not consider herself sentimental by any stretch of the imagination, but seeing this all made her feel a tad sad. Whether it was because of actual emotion or a knowing that things were only going to get more difficult for thieves, she couldn't say. She suspected the latter.

Either way, knowing what happened to the unlucky ones that crossed the Cogs' path, along with the wild rumors, effectively put the cat on edge.

She was nearing the end of the street, and it looked like all the life had been stolen from it. Not only that, the tunnel entrance seemed to be a yawning mouth that held nothing but darkness. Hesitating at the threshold Brittany noticed hurried scrawl on the 'Lullaby Lane Ahead' sign. It was barely coherent, what she could make out was a sloppy painting of a gear and several exclamation points written in jagged black.

She sighed, and was about to step in when a rock skidded across the way towards her.

The thief grinned, of course he would be ahead of her already.

A short blue bear with a knack for stealth leaned on the wall, shadowed.

Brittany motioned to her arm and Benton returned that with a grin and a quick flash of the Code Injector prototype.

The Code Injector was a marvel and far ahead of most Toon technology. From what both of them knew, it could literally force commands into machines and electronics. Neither knew the technical specs, they doubt it mattered anyway. The thing was relatively simple to use, and had worked on the machines they had tested.

Currently it was strapped on Benton's wrist. It was a small thing, covered in clear plastic to protect the complex things within. It had several codes preloaded and set on neatly labeled buttons. They read: KNOCKOUT, DISCONNECT, and READOUT.

That prototype was a prize between the two. Their mission to steal it in the first place was worthy of a movie, at least in Brittany's opinion. Though Loony Labs had decent security, it was mostly set to work against Cogs or their devices. Clearly the scientists thought that bad Toons either weren't clever enough to take them on or didn't stick around the brighter side of Toontown. While that was true in most cases, the pair of thieves had the ability to keep themselves looking normal and straight edged. They saw it like a game more than anything else.

As they moved towards each other they did not greet each other or even say a word; they simply nodded in acknowledgement. Brittany wasn't sure if their refrain was necessary or pointless. If the Cogs had placed cameras around the street, then they would be seen, silence or not. But no one had been sent to scout the area, so that's all they could hope for at the moment.

The two walked together to the tunnel's entrance. The blackness therein was complete, but with a bit of reassurance (and pressure) from the other, the two stepped through and into the dark.


End file.
